First Kiss
by NicoleBelikovOzera
Summary: One Shot - Rose's first kiss age 13 with...Eddie Castile. Please read and review and let me know what you think? COMPLETE


**This is a one shot about Rose's first kiss and guess what it's with...Eddie Castile**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy and all of its characters belong to the genius that is Richelle Mead. My favourite and the most talented author in my opinion and the person who I look to for inspiration when writing.**

**Rose's POV**

I pulled on my boots and crept across the floor of the dorm room trying not to wake my roommate Meredith.

I looked at the clock sitting on the bedside table and it gleamed 5:00am at me which was an hour and a half past curfew for the elementary part of campus at St Vladimir's academy.

That wasn't going to stop me however. Some friends of mine were having a get together in the boy's half of the Dhampir dorm and Moroi's and Dhampirs alike were going because it was rumoured that Jesse Zeklos who was so cute and his not so cute friend Ralph had gotten hold of some alcohol.

At 13 I'd only ever had a few sips of wine at Christmas and so I was determined not to miss out on my first party with alcohol available. I Rose Hathaway wanted to get drunk.

As stealthily as I could I made my way out of the girls dorms and too the boys. I successfully avoided detection coming across only one guardian who I was able to evade. I snorted quietly, Alto was a jerk of a teacher and so I was glad if I could outsmart one of them guardians at my school it was him.

We had decided to hold the gathering in the Dhampir dorms because they were less guarded than our Moroi counterparts and it was proved that this was a good idea when I reached my friend Mason's room and saw that all but two of the people expected had made it.

"Hathaway you came!" Mason exclaimed a big grin claiming his face.

"I wasn't going to miss this for anything" I smirked punching Mason lightly in the shoulder as I walked into the room.

Mason smiled good naturedly and fell down beside me where I sat next to my best friend Lissa and her boyfriend Aaron who had his arm wrapped around her. Mason had, had a crush on me for as long as I could remember but it didn't feel right to date him so we'd never made that step.

"Hey Rose" Jesse Zeklos smiled at me from across the room and I shivered in response. That was one guy I was definitely up for taking the next step with and I was hoping beyond hope that tonight I would get my first kiss with him.

"Jesse" I grinned back flashing my man eater smile.

I looked around the room at who else had been invited to our party. Mason's best friend and roommate Eddie Castile was here who I had known almost as long as Mason and who was good looking when I looked at him in that way. Also sitting in our circle with bottles of beer already in hand sat Jesse's friend Ralph, Camille Conta, Abby and Xander Badica, a non royal Moroi guy who I didn't know the name of and Shane Reyes.

"So am I gonna be offered a beer" I asked looking at Eddie who was sitting next to the cooler.

"Anything you want Rose" he replied winking at me and passed me an opened beer.

I sipped it and was very tempted to spit it out when I got the taste. I'm sure my face betrayed my disgust but I swallowed anyway not wanting to look weak in front of my friends.

Ralph and Camille exchanged a look that seemed to say "she's not so tough" and so I downed the beer in one to show them just how wrong they were.

We sat talking, laughing and drinking for the next hour and by then I had become very tipsy like almost all of the others. Everyone was getting steadily louder and I'd never seen Lissa be so giggly.

"So who wants to play Spin the Bottle" Abby Badica asked placing her empty beer bottle on the floor while batting her eyelashes at Jesse.

"I'm up for that" Mason exclaimed his gaze flicking to me and the away again quickly seeing I'd noticed.

"Sure" I replied wanting some fun and watched while everyone else nodded and agreed.

"Okay so...who's going to go first" Camille asked. "How about me?" she flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled.

No one argued with her and she spans the bottle. We all watched the bottle spin avidly as it landed on Mason.

Mason gulped but seeing Camille's come hither expression he was soon grinning and they both leaned into kiss, their lips meeting as they both quickly started eating each others face for the required ten seconds.

The game progressed. Camille kissed Mason once more and also Ralph, Lissa had to kiss Xander and Aaron and Abby got her kiss with Jesse. Finally it was my turn to spin.

I watched nervously. Whoever this bottle landed on would unknowingly become my first kiss and I was scared because what if I couldn't do it right.

The bottle seemed to spin for ages and eventually it landed on...Eddie!

My eyes flicked up from the bottle to Eddie's face. I'd always thought he was cute and as his eyes met mine I could see that he was excited to kiss me.

I slowly moved across the circle feeling all eyes on me. Aaron wolf whistled and Eddie grinned cheekily.

The closer I got to him, the more I noticed things that I hadn't before like the deep colour of his eyes and how the disarray that his hair fell into made him look downright gorgeous. As he moved into to meet my puckered lips I felt his breath tickle my skin and as our mouths met I shivered.

Eddie's lips on mine were gentle and tentative. His mouth parted and I could taste the bitter beer as my tongue met his. The kiss was nice and was better than I expected it would be and I mentally chastised myself for not doing this sooner. Lissa had been right, kissing was good.

The allotted ten seconds passed but Eddie didn't stop kissing me and it was only when Mason pointedly coughed that we broke apart.

Lissa gave me a knowing smirk, she knew I hadn't been kissed before and I couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat back at her. Mason on the other hand look gutted he hadn't got his chance.

"Well Rose" Eddie said "Just so you know that was the best kiss I ever had"

I laughed before replying "Eddie, I couldn't agree more"

That kiss was perfect and my affection for Eddie had grown a lot. I knew we wouldn't start dating because I know Eddie wouldn't do that to Mason and truth be told I wouldn't either. But I wondered, if Mason and Eddie hadn't been friends what would have become of me and Edison Castile.

**Okay so what do you guys think of this one shot. What does everyone think of Eddie and Rose?**

**Review please and show your love to the awesome Eddie**


End file.
